Suya es la Canción de Hielo y Fuego
by Aemon The DragonKnight
Summary: Jugram Snow, nacido como Rhaenar Targaryen, es el primogenito de Rhaegar Targaryen y Lyanna Stark, hermano mayor de Jon o Aegon. Criado como el Bastardo de Eddard Stark. Destinado a la perdicion, solamente la princesa azabache, Lyarra Baratheon podrá salvarlo. OC / Robb. OC / Cersei. A la larga Domeric / Sansa, Jon / Daenerys, OC / OC
1. Winter is Coming

_Hola a todos, bienvenidos a mi Fic que basicamente se trata de ¿Que hubiera pasado si? Cersei y Robert tenian una hija y si Rhaegar y Lyanna tenian otro hijo, esto va a ser una aventura tanto mágica (Aunque no al nivel de decir que es un harry potter, sin animos a ofender a esa gran saga) como política, con referencia a cosas de los libros, empezara siendo un OC X Robb y OC X Cersei hasta que ambos crezcan. Es mi primer fic a si que si tengo errores o tengo algún consejo que tengas para ayudarme a mejorar esta historia te lo agradecira que lo dejaras en un comentario / Review._

_Sin nada mas que decir disfruta: D_

* * *

Era primavera.

Jugram Snow podría saberlo, por las hojas de los árboles.

El castillo se hizo familiar, pero parecía estar en construcciones.

En el patio del castillo había un hombre, vestido enteramente de negro, el hombre estaba de espalda por lo tanto Jugram no podía ver la cara del hombre, pero si podía ver su larga cabellera color rubio platinado que estaba amarrada en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura.

Debido a sus vestimentas negras el primer pensamiento que tuvo Jugram del hombre era que pertenecía a la guardia de la noche.

Pero esos pensamientos quedarán en segundo plano cuando un joven de entre quince años dieciséis años se acercó al hombre. El joven tenía el cabello castaño oscuro, ojos grises y rostro alargado.

'¿Un Stark?' Se pretendía Jugram.

El joven de cabello castaño oscuro tendrá en sus manos una bandeja con aperitivos.

"Serví un poco de té" Declaro el joven mientras se acercaba al hombre de cabello rubio platinado.

"Ahh. Gracias" Hablo el hombre, Jugram pudo notar que tenía un bulto entre sus brazos, un bebe.

"Wow, duerme profundamente" Dijo el joven sorprendido al ver que estaba en los brazos del hombre estaba dormido. "Lo siento, también mi esposa se quedó dormida" Continuo el joven.

"Realmente, realmente lo siento" Se disculpó el joven con una sonrisa. "Eres un visitante, pero te hice cuidar de mi hijo" Continuo el joven de cabello oscuro mientras se sentaba al lado del hombre.

"No te preocupes por eso" Desestimo el hombre de cabello rubio platinado la necesidad de disculparse del joven. "Ella está probablemente cansada. Dar a luz un niño y criarlo es trabajo duro" Declaro el hombre mientras le entregaba él bebe al joven.

La mano del hombre se perdió a la taza con te. "Después de que termine de beber esto, me iré" Revelo el hombre mientras tomaba la taza. "No puedo seguir comiendo comidas gratis como esta"

"¡Oh no! Te debo mi vida" Confeso el joven. "No solo me salvaste de esa criatura de hielo, si no que también has tomado la molestia de criarme y darme estas tierras" Continuo.

'¿Criaturas de hielo? ¿Serán los otros? Se planteó mentalmente Jugram con algo de escepticismo.

El hombre no respondió, solo tomo un sorbo de su te. "... bien entonces. Al menos dime tu historia para las futuras generaciones" Pidió el joven interesado por la historia del hombre.

"No es necesario" Hablo el hombre.

"Pero ... debe ser difícil ya que no tienes un sucesor a mano" Declaro el joven. "Puede ser imposible para mí solo soy un simple Rey y que lo mejor que sabe hacer es construir cosas, pero algún día alguien lo hará ..." Continuo el joven.

"No es necesario" Repitió el hombre.

"Brandon" El hombre volteo a ver al joven y Jugram pudo ver completamente el rostro del hombre. El hombre tiene unos ojos unicos, de un color violeta amatista de una tonalidad oscura pero lo mas importante es que parecían literalmente un par de joyas. Otra cosa que resaltar eran sus pupilas eran afiladas como la de un gato, pero a Jugram le recordó más a las de un dragón por las ilustraciones de los libros que hablaban sobre los dragones.

Pero lo que más sorprendió a Jugram es lo que tenía los mismos ojos que el hombre, la única diferencia seria la pupila. Pero de todo lo demás eran idénticos.

Otro rasgo importante en el hombre era una marca en la parte superior de su frente que se asemejaba a unas llamas de color rojo claro.

'Como el de los esclavos de R'hllor' Pensó Jugram quien había escuchado que los esclavos de R'hllor se tatuaban llamas en las mejillas y en el frente, pero este hombre era distinto. La marca del hombre era en la parte superior izquierda de su frente.

Otras dos cosas de interés del hombre eran la primera unos aretes con forma de sol con un rubí en el centro y la segunda un collar con el símbolo de un lobo que a Jugram se le hizo familiar.

"Tus descendientes siempre encontrarán el camino al mismo lugar. Incluso si los tiempos han cambiado, incluso si han tomado caminos diferentes hasta ese punto, siempre irán al mismo lugar" Declaro el hombre de cabello rubio platinado. Jugram no pudo entender el significado de las palabras del hombre y tuvo la sensación de que no lo haría en corto plazo.

"Pareces que me ves como una especie de hombre especial, pero eso no es verdad" Dijo el hombre. "No podría proteger una sola cosa que sería preciosa para mí. No podría lograr lo que se suponía que tendría que lograr en la vida" Continuo el hombre.

"Soy un hombre sin valor" Termino el hombre para luego comenzar a caminar hacia la puerta del castillo.

Pero se detuvo y voló a ver a un joven identificado como Brandon.

"Brandon" Llamo el hombre haciendo que Brandon lo viera. "Debes recordad siempre estas palabras, te advertirán a ti y a tus descendientes del peligro inminente"

"The Winter is Coming" Fueron las palabras del hombre para luego continuar con su camino.

El sueño acabo y Jugram volvió a la realidad.

Lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.

No entendía el significado de ellas, pero por extraño que parezca se sentía triste.

Jugram volteo a ver a la otra cama para ver que su hermano gemelo menor, Jon Snow seguía dormido. Luego se dio cuenta que era más temprano de lo normal.

Suspiro cansadamente antes de recostarse nuevamente en su cama e intentar reconciliar el sueño, aún tenía algo de tiempo para seguir soñando.

* * *

Bran disparo una flecha, pero no dio ni cerca de la diana. Bran dio un pisotón al suelo frustrado.

Jon Snow, se acercó a Bran y puso sus manos en sus hombros.

"Continua. Padre esta observado" Revelo Jon mientras que él y Bran volteaba a ver a dos figuras que lo observaban, uno era Lord Eddard Stark. "Y tu Madre" Continuo Jon al darse cuenta de la presencia de una hermosa mujer de cabello castaño, ojos azules, pómulos altos. Lady Catelyn Stark la esposa de Eddard Stark.

Ambos padres miraban a Bran una sonrisa. Bran les devolvió una sonrisa débil y asintió, se preparó saco una flecha de su carcaj y disparo otra vez.

Pero sin resultado positivo, volvió fallar.

Robb, Jon e incluso Rickon se rieron de Bran por el disparo fallido. Bran se limitó a baja la cabeza por su fallo.

"¿Y quién de ustedes dio al blanco con ocho años?" Con esas palabras de Lord Eddard Stark las risas cesaron. "Sigue practicando Bran" Apoyo Eddard a Bran. "Continua" Concluyo Ned.

Jugram el único de los hermanos de Brandon que no se rio de él se agacho para estar a la misma altura que Brandon.

"Vamos Bran, no te desanimes. Ellos se pueden burlar, pero los primeros disparos de ellos fueron incluso peores que los tuyo" Revelo Jugram con una sonrisa.

"¿En serio?" Pregunto Bran en voz baja.

"Si, Robb se ríe de ti, pero sus primeros cinco disparos estuvieron más cerca de la puerta del castillo que de la diana" Respondió Jugram con una pequeña risa al recordar los primeros disparo de Robb.

Bran sintió como las comisuras de sus labios se levantaba ligeramente.

"Y los Jon, sus primeros tres disparos ni siquiera llegaron a la mitad del camino" Declaro Jugram, haciendo que Bran poco a poco recuperara la confianza en sí mismo

"¿Y los tuyos?" Pregunto Bran interesado.

Jugram levanto una ceja y mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

"¿Mis primeros diez disparos?, ni siquiera encontramos las flechas ese día" Confeso Jugram mientras se reía de ese recuerdo vergonzoso.

Incluso Bran soltó una pequeña risa.

Jugram saco una flecha del carcaj de Bran. "Y créeme que se te pierda algo como una flecha da mucho de que pensar sobre la habilidad del tirador" Dijo Jugram mientras observaba la flecha que saco del carcaj. "Pero sabes algo, continúe practicando día tras día, hasta que mi habilidad mejoro. Nuestro Padre una vez me dijo que la perseverancia es virtud de sabios" Continuo Jugram mientras le ponía la mano izquierda en el hombro a Bran.

"Yo estoy seguro que tú nos superaras en tiro con arco, serás mejor incluso que Theon que es posiblemente el mejor arquero de todo Winterfell" Declaro Jugram. "Pero debes practicar y creer en ti mismo. ¿Puedes hacerlo?" Pregunto Jugram mientras le extendía la flecha a Bran.

Bran asintió y tomo la flecha de la mano de Jugram.

"No lo pienses mucho, Bran" Hablo Jon.

Bran se preparó para disparar.

"Relaja tu brazo" Aconsejo Robb.

Y una flecha dio en el centro de la diana.

Pero no fue la flecha de Bran.

Todos voltearon sorprendidos hacia la dirección de la que vino la flecha solo para encontrarse con una niña de una edad similar a la de Bran, la niña tiene el cabello castaño oscuro, rostro alargado y ojos grises. Ella era la hermana mayor de Bran, Arya Stark.

Arya hizo una reverencia burlona hacia Bran. Robb, Jon e incluso Jugram no pudieron resistirse las ganas de reír cuando Bran fue tras Arya.

La familia Stark es feliz.

* * *

Robb, Jugram, Jon y Bran recibieron la orden de su Padre de prepararse para ir con él a tratar con un desertor de la guardia de la noche.

Cuando llegaron al sitio de la ejecución estaba lleno de guardias de la casa Stark, todo estaba ya preparado para ejecutar al desertor.

Robb era el que estaba más cercano a su Padre como su heredero, atrás de él estaba Brandon quien se podía notar estaba nervioso, atrás de Bran estaba Jugram y Jon.

Jugram miraba con escepticismo al igual que todos al desertor, quien siempre repetía las mismas palabras.

"Vi a los caminantes blancos" Eran las palabras del desertor.

Cuando por fin lo llevaron a donde estaban Lord Eddard Stark, el desertor supo al instante que tenía que decir sus últimas palabras.

"Sé que rompí mi juramento… y que soy un desertor" Empezó el desertor. "He debido regresar al Muro, y advertirles, pero… Yo vi lo que vi. Vi a los caminantes blancos" Continuo el desertor. "El pueblo tiene que saber. Si le puedes avisar a mi familia… Dígale que no fui un cobarde. Dígale que lo siento" Termino el desertor con sus últimas palabras.

Ned Stark miro al desertor un momento, para luego asentir a sus hombres quien pusieron de rodillas al desertor.

Mientras que Ned sacaba hielo de su vaina, Jon se acercó a Bran.

"En el nombre de Robert, de la casa Baratheon, el primero de su nombre…" Empezó Eddard.

"No quites la mirada" Declaro Jon a Bran.

"Rey de Andals y los primeros hombres…" Siguió Eddard.

"Él lo sabrá" Continuo Jon.

"Lord de los Siete Reinos y protector del Reino… Yo, Eddard de la casa Stark… Señor de Winterfell y guardián del Norte… Te sentencio a morir" Termino Eddard para luego preparase para balancear su espada para cortar la cabeza del desertor de un simple corte.

Jugram noto que Brandon hizo una mueca al ver la muerte del desertor.

"Lo hiciste bien" Felicito Jon a Bran para luego alejarse. Jugram se acercó a Bran y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda de manera reconfortantes para luego seguir a Jon.

* * *

Jugram cabalgaba su caballo de regreso a Winterfell.

"Jugo" Jugram volteo para ver quien lo llamaba, un joven mayor que él, tiene el cabello negro y ojos pálidos, como dos lunas blancas. Domeric Bolton el heredero de la casa Bolton y pupilo de la casa Stark.

"¿Qué paso? Dom" Pregunto Jugram curioso.

"¿Estas bien?" Cuestiono Domeric con algo de preocupación.

"¿A qué te refieres?" Respondió Jugram con una pregunta, sabía a qué se refería Domeric, pero quería evitar la conversación. Jugram se había dado cuenta de un par de cosas del sueño que tuvo esta mañana.

"No pareces tu… Jon ha notado que algo te afecta, algo te tiene pensando. Antes de irnos de Winterfell te quedaste viendo un lugar cerca de la puerta del castillo como si estuvieras viendo algo. Incluso tu Padre nota que hay algo mal" Declaro Domeric. Jugram entrecerró los ojos cosa que Domeric noto.

"Quizás estaba viendo algo" Dijo Jugram en tono neutral.

Domeric frunció el ceño. "Jugo, no había nada hacia dónde estabas mirando" Comento Domeric mientras miraba a Jugram sabiendo que ahora si ocultaba algo.

Pero de repente todo se detuvo, habían encontrado algo en el camino de regreso. Jugram desmonto para ver qué era lo que estaba pasando allá adelante pero antes Domeric lo tomo por el hombro.

"Jugo, soy tu amigo, si algo te pasa puedes decírmelo" Hablo Domeric, Jugram volteo a verlo y mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

"Gracias, pero ya te lo he dicho no me pasa nada" Declaro Jugram con una pequeña sonrisa, sabía que Domeric no le creería pero que no seguiría insistiendo con el tema.

Jugram camino entre los hombres de su Padre para ver que lo que detuvo el regreso a Winterfell había sido un venado muerto.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto Jon mientras que su Padre Eddard pasaba a su lado para acercarse a ver el cadáver del venado.

"¿Un león montañés?" Cuestiono Theon Greyjoy. Theon es un joven moreno, cabello castaño.

"No hay leones montañeses en estos bosques" Respondió Eddard mientras que miro al suelo para darse cuenta de unos rastros que empezó a seguir seguido por todos sus hombres.

Lo que vieron fue un cadáver de una loba huargo con unos cachorros.

"Es un monstruo" Declaro Theon.

"Es un lobo huargo" Confeso Ned para luego intercambiar una mirada con Ser Rodrik Cassel. "Vieja bestia" Continuo mientras arrancaba una asta del venado que tenía clavado la loba huargo.

"No hay huargos al sur del Muro" Hablo Robb ligeramente sorprendido.

"Ahora hay cinco" Dijo Jon mientras tomaba uno de los cachorros y volteo a ver a Bran. "¿Quieres sostenerlos?" Pregunto Jon a Bran quien asintió y Jon le dio el cachorro.

"¿A dónde van a ir?" Cuestiono Bran con curiosidad por el futuro de los cachorros. "Su Madre está muerta" Continuo.

"Ellos no pertenecen aquí" Declaro Ser Rodrik. Rodrik es un hombre robusto, ancho, con bigotes blancos.

"Lo mejor es que mueran" Decidió Ned mientras que Theon no perdió ni un segundo y saco una daga. "No sobrevivirán sin su madre" Prosiguió Ned.

"Así es. Dámelo" Pidió Theon a Bran mientras le quitaba el lobo huargo.

"¡No!" Exclamo Bran.

"Guarda tu espada" Le ordeno Robb a Theon.

"Yo tomo ordenes de tu Padre no de ti" Respondió Theon tajantemente.

"Por favor, Padre" Rogo Bran en tono suplicante.

"Lo siento, Bran" Se disculpó Ned con su hijo.

"Lord Stark…" Llamo Jon llamando la atención de Ned quien volteo a verlo. "Hay cinco cachorros. Uno para cada uno de los Stark. El huargo es la insignia de la casa Stark" Continuo Jon.

"Lord Stark, ellos están destinado a tenerlos" Declaro Jugram en tono respetuoso.

Todos voltearon a ver a Eddard en busca de la decisión final. Eddard volteo a ver a sus hijos ilegítimos.

"Y ¿Qué pasa con ustedes? ¿No quieren un cachorro?" Pregunto Ned al darse cuenta que Jon y Jugram se habían excluido.

Jugram negó con la cabeza. "No somos Stark, somos Snow" Respondió Jugram por él y su hermano menor sabiendo que la respuesta iba a ser la misma.

Ned pensó unos momentos antes de hablar. "Los entrenaran ustedes mismos. Los alimentaran ustedes mismos. Y si mueren, los enterraran ustedes mismo" Decidió Ned.

Theon le entrego el cachorro a Bran, Robb bajo para ayudar sacar a los cachorros.

"Y el de ustedes" Pregunto Bran mientras miraba a sus medio hermanos mayores.

"Ya Jugo lo digo, no somos Stark" Respondió Jon. "Anda" Continuo Jon haciendo seña a Bran para que siguiera.

Cuando estaban a punto de irse, Jugram escuchó algo que hizo detenerse, voló a ver a su hermano gemelo quien también escuchó.

Jon regreso para ver de dónde provenía el sonido.

"¿Qué es eso?" Pregunto Robb con curiosidad.

Jon saco dos cachorros más, pero estos eran distintos al resto, ambos específicos el pelaje blanco. Jon le dio uno a Jugram

Theon miro esto divertido y hablo. "Los extraños en la familia. Esos son vuestros hermanos Snow"

**Nota del autor:**

**Las apariencias son de los libros, la de Jon, Robb y Jugram la dejo para el próximo capítulo.**

**Edades:**

**Eddard: 35**

**Catelyn: 34**

**Domérico y Theon: 18**

**Robb, Jugram y Jon: 15**

**Bran: 8**

**Arya: 9**


	2. Destino

_El Principe Rhaegar Targaryen, Principe de Rocadragón y heredero a los Siete Reinos suprimió sus ganas de suspirar._

_Caminaba por el bosque de los dioses, de Harrenhal buscando al misterioso caballero enmascarado que había participado en las justas._

_Su Padre el Rey Aerys II, no le había gustado el caballero y por lo tanto lo llamo traidor y mando a hombres a buscarlo entre ellos su hijo y heredero Rhaegar._

_Se suponía que este torneo era para que Rhaegar pudiera reunirse con grandes Lords y discutir una solución para la locura de su Padre, pero la araña le hizo saber eso a su Padre y por lo tanto el Rey había decidido venir al torneo cuando llevaba años sin salir de la Red Keep._

_Las cosas no salen a veces como uno lo planean._

_Se detuvo cuando vio unas pisadas en el césped, y el Principe decidió seguirlas._

_Al estar llegando ya al final de las pisadas Rhaegar decidió esconderse para ver quién era el dueño de las pisadas._

_Lo que vio lo sorprendió._

_Una joven menor que el, de largo cabello castaño, delgada, rostro alargado y ojos grises. La joven estaba vestida con una armadura que intentaba quitarse apresurada mente, Rhaegar reconoció la armadura, la misma que el caballero misterioso._

_¿Esta joven era el misterioso caballero? Rhaegar estaba sorprendido nunca había visto mujeres así._

_Rhaegar logro reconocer a la joven, Lady Lyanna Stark, la única hija de Lord Rickard Stark y la prometida del primo de Rhaegar, Robert Baratheon._

_El Principe sintió algo de pena por la joven, había escuchado rumores de como era su primo si lo rumores eran verdad Robert nunca le seria fiel ni se quedaría en la misma cama que ella._

_Rhaegar camino hacia ella, el sonido sus pisadas alerto a Lyanna se tensó y volteo a verlo en su rostro la emoción que dominaba era la sorpresa._

"_Principe" Dijo ella sorprendida._

_Siempre en estos momentos, las mujeres se encogían, se ponían nerviosas y se sonrojaban, el Principe no era estúpido sabía que eso era porque él era considerado posiblemente el hombre más guapo de los siete reinos._

_Como no serlo, alto, hermoso, atractivo, un gran caballero, jinete y músico con largo cabello rubio platinado y ojos profundos color morado oscuro, y además de todo eso el Príncipe heredero, se decía que solamente Daemon Blackfyre podría rivalizar con Rhaegar en termino de belleza._

_Aunque Rhaegar siempre_ consideró_ cosas como la belleza como triviales él siempre estuvo más interesado en concentrarse en las profecías que había tenido se cumplieran._

_Pero Lyanna no se encogió, ni se puso nerviosa, ni se sonrojo. Ante la mirada del Principe ella se enderezo, se puso firme y le mostro una mirada desafiante. "¿Qué pasa, sorprendido por que una mujer puede usar una espada?" Declaro Lyanna desafiante._

_El Principe levanto una ceja como señal de sorpresa, ciertamente no había esperado eso._

_El sol ilumino a Lyanna, y Rhaegar pudo ver lo hermosa que ella era._

_Lyanna no estaba arreglada, incluso estaba desaliñada pero incluso así ella era más hermosa que la esposa de Rhaegar, la princesa Elia Martell._

_Ambas eran muy distintas, Elia es hermosa de manera delicada y sutil. Pero Lyanna ella era una belleza salvaje, era hermosa sin necesidad de estar arreglada._

_El Principe se preguntó qué tan hermosa seria si estuviera arreglada, quizás sería tan hermosa como Lady Cersei Lannister quien se decía era la doncella más hermosa de los siete reinos. Ciertamente su Primo Robert era alguien afortunado._

"_Tengo una pregunta para usted, Lady Lyanna" Hablo Rhaegar con la mirada clavada en Lyanna. "¿Por qué hizo todo esto? ¿Por gloria?" Pregunto Rhaegar con genuino interés._

"_¿Gloria? No hice esto por esa estupidez" Respondió Lyanna mientras fruncía el ceño. "Lo hice para defender el honor del vasallo de mi Padre" Confeso la joven Stark._

_Rhaegar la miro con curiosidad. "¿El vasallo de tu Padre? ¿Qué le paso?" Cuestiono el Principe._

"_Unos escuderos de las casas. Frey, Haigh y Blount lo intimidaron y se burlaron de él" Contesto Lyanna. "Si los caballeros no les enseñan valores a sus escuderos alguien debe hacerlo" Declaro Lyanna ferozmente._

_Rhaegar la miro, ella es hermosa, feroz, una gran jinete y alguien que no soportaría algo como que molestaran alguien inocente. Ciertamente es una gran mujer._

_El Principe sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa melancólica como las habituales era una alegre, pero luego formo una pequeña mueca en su rostro._

_Él sabía lo que su Padre el Rey Aerys le haría, el Rey puede hacerle dos cosas, burlarse de ella enfrente de todo el mundo por no ser "femenina" o quemarla en su locura o ambas._

_Alguien como ella no debería sufrir tal cosa, ella tomo la lanza cuando nadie más lo hizo, y lo hizo para defender un honor que ni siquiera era suyo. Rhaegar no sabía si todas las mujeres norteñas eran así, pero ciertamente tenia clara una cosa. Lyanna era una mujer única_

_Rhaegar tomo una decisión, suspiro y se acercó a Lyanna quien lo vio con sospecha._

"_No voy hacerte daño" Confeso el Principe al darse cuenta de la mirada de sospecha de Lyanna. "Muchos hombres están buscándote, debes desacerté de esta armadura, nadie sospechara de ti" Continuo Rhaegar cuando se acercó lo suficiente para ayudar a Lyanna a quitarse la armadura._

_Lyanna estaba sorprendida. "Gracias, Principe" Agradeció la joven Stark con una pequeña sonrisa._

"_Por favor, llamadme Rhaegar"_

* * *

Lord Eddard Stark desmonto su caballo y lo dejo en manos de uno de sus hombres para que se encargara de guiarlo a los establos.

Sin perder un momento Ned se dirigió hacia donde estaban sus tres hijos mayores.

"Jugram, a mi solar" Ordeno Ned para luego dirigirse hacia su solar.

"Si, Padre" Dijo Jugram mientras lo seguía hacia su solar.

Ambos caminaban por los pasillos de Winterfell, Eddard conocía a Jugram, él era su hijo sabía que algo lo estaba molestando, desde temprano Jugram había estado pensativo y aunque Ned sabia, Jugram lo había intentado ocultar, Eddard había criado a Jugram y sabia cuando lo molestaba.

Al llegar a su solar Eddard sentó mientras que Jugram se mantuvo de pie firme esperando que le diría su Padre.

'Se parece a ellos' Pensó Ned mientras miraba Jugram, sabía que Jugram no era su hijo, en realidad era el hijo de su hermana y el Principe Rhaegar igual que Jon, Jugram tenía una combinación perfecta de los rasgos de su Madre Lyanna la hermana de Ned y su Padre el Principe Rhaegar, aunque los rasgos de este último sobrepasan a los de Lyanna.

Aunque Ned estuvo preocupado por el hecho que Jugram podría ser reconocido como el hijo de Rhaegar por el parecido de ambos, los rasgos de Lyanna ayudaban un poco a dificultar que las personas reconocerían el parecido de Rhaegar y Jugram, el segundo factor importante y el que más influía era el tiempo que había pasado ya desde la muerte de Rhaegar, el Principe había muerto hace ya catorce años, nadie podría recordar su rostro con lujo de detalle incluso las personas más cercanas al Principe les costaría reconocerlo.

Quizás un golpe de suerte había sido el hecho que Robert luego de enterarse de la muerte de Lyanna había quemado todos los cuadros donde estaba Rhaegar, eso ciertamente lo había ayudado.

"_Prométemelo Ned" _La voz de su hermana resonó en su mente como recordatorio del juramento que le había hecho a Lyanna hace muchos años. Le prometió que protegería a Jugram y Jon de Robert. Y aunque en un principio lo hizo por la promesa no tardó mucho en cogerles cariño a los hijos de su hermana, ¿Cómo no hacerlo?

El los vio crecer con sus propios hijos, los vio entrenarse con Robb, los vio estudiar con sus hijos, los consoló cuando tenían miedo, escucho sus primeras palabras y estuvo para ellos en todo momento.

Puede que Rhaegar y Lyanna fueran los Padres de sangre de Jugram y Jon, puede que ellos sanguinamente fueran sus sobrinos. Pero él siempre se ha considerado el Padre de ellos, los ama como sus propios hijos y los protegerá como sus propios hijos incluso si debe dar la vida por ellos.

"Haz estado extraño hoy, hijo" Comento Ned mientras observaba con detenimiento a Jugram

Jugram por su parte formo una pequeña mueca incomoda. "No me pasa nada, Padre" Declaro Jugram con la mueca aun presente.

"Jugram" Hablo Ned mientras miraba a su hijo con el ceño fruncido.

Su hijo suspiro cansadamente para luego hablar. "Fue solo un sueño, no es nada importante" Desestimo Jugram las preocupaciones de su Padre.

Ned entrecerró la mirada. "¿Cómo fue tu sueño?" Pregunto Ned interesado.

"Estaba aquí en Winterfell, pero fue distinto como si apenas estuviera siendo construido, había un joven, un Stark por sus rasgos, y también había un hombre de largo cabello rubio platinado y ojos idéntico a los mío, estaba vestido completamente negro, mi primer pensamiento al verlo fue que era un hombre de la guardia de la noche, el hombre parecía tener una relación con el joven Stark, el Stark dijo que el hombre lo había criado. También creo hablaron sobre los otros, y el hombre tenía un collar idéntico al tuyo Padre" Respondió Jugram mientras recordaba su sueño.

Ned agarro su collar, un collar con el símbolo de un lobo.

"¿Idéntico a este?" Cuestiono Ned, Jugram asintió. "¿Y qué paso después en tu sueño?" Continuo Ned.

"El hombre le dijo que debía recordar siempre el lema de vuestra casa, "The Winter is Coming"" Contesto Jugram. "Luego me desperté llorando antes del amanecer, no sé porque, pero el hombre me causaba un sentimiento de tristeza" Continuo el joven.

"¿Solo tristeza?" Pregunto Ned mientras miraba a su hijo con interés.

"No, ahora que lo dices… había algo más, se me hacía… familiar, como si ya lo hubiera visto en alguna parte" Respondió Jugram pensativo.

"Ya veo" Comento Ned, sus ojos grises estaban pensativos.

'Tuvo el sueño antes del amanecer, podría ser ¿que lo del desertor y el sueño estén relacionados?' Pensó Ned mientras se sobaba el mentón.

"_Las magias del hielo y fuego deben estar en constante equilibrio"_ Esa frase le vino a Ned a la cabeza. Esto era algo serio, Ned lo sabía.

Ned se levantó y se acercó a su hijo le puso una mano en el hombro. Sus miradas chocaron. Los ojos de Ned estaban serios. "Jugram si vuelves a soñar con el hombre de cabello rubio platinado quiero que me lo comuniques de inmediato, no importa si estoy dormido, quiero que me lo comuniques" Declaro Ned seriamente.

Jugram pareció algo extrañado, pero asintió no muy convencido. "¿Me entendiste?" Pregunto Ned en un tono serio.

"Si, Padre" Respondió Jugram mientras miraba a Eddard algo sorprendido por la seriedad que este había puesto en sus palabras.

"Bien… ya puedes irte" Comento Ned mientras caminaba hacia su silla.

Jugram asintió, hizo una reverencia leve y se fue tan rápido como pudo.

Eddard se pasó la mano por el rostro, luego suspiro, se recostó en su silla y se masajeo el cuello cansadamente.

Él lo sabía con claridad, los días de tranquilidad habían terminado.

* * *

La mano del Rey, Jon Arryn había muerto y el Rey Robert venia junto con la corte real a Winterfell.

Para Jugram estaba claro que quería el Rey, no había nombrado una mano desde la muerte de Jon Arryn y ahora venía tan al norte, solamente podía pedir una cosa.

Debido a que el Rey Robert llegaría en los próximos días, Lady Catelyn Stark había mandado a todos estar presentable para el Rey y la Reina.

Por eso los jóvenes estaban afeitándose.

Robb estaba terminando de ser afeitado cuando Jon hablo.

"¿Por qué tu Madre insiste en que nos acicalemos?" Pregunto el menor de los hermanos Snow.

"Debe ser por la Reina. Oí que es muy elegante" Respondió Theon Greyjoy.

"Dicen que es la mujer más hermosa de todo Westeros y que su hija la Princesa Lyarra es la doncella más hermosa" Comento Domeric.

"Creí que era Margaery Tyrell" Confeso el Greyjoy.

"Yo oí que el Principe es el típico patán real" Hablo Robb mientras que el peluquero daba los últimos detalles.

"Piensa en todas las sureñas que fornica por ser un patán real" Declaro Theon con una leve sonrisa.

Robb había acabado de ser afeitado y se levantó de su asiento. "Anda, Tommy. Rasúralo bien" Dijo el Primogénito Stark mientras le daba una palmada en la espalda a su medio hermano Jon. "No ha conocido a una chica que le guste más que su pelo" Bromeo Robb.

Todos se rieron mientras que Jon empezaba a ser afeitado. "Creí que a Jugo era el que le gustaba más su pelo" Comento Jon mientras hacia una mueca cuando lo empezaron a afeitar.

"Bueno eso es cierto, pero tu hermano si ha estado con una mujer" Hablo Theon.

"Además Jugo ama más su cabello que todo Westeros unido" Dijo Robb con una pequeña risa que fue seguido por todos menos por Jugram

"Envidiosos" Declaro Jugram en tono sarcástico con una pequeña sonrisa. Jugram había sido el primero de todos en ser afeitado, debido a que era el que más tiempo tardaba. "No es mi culpa que mi cabello es el que más fácil se puede notar cuando está sucio" Continuo Jugram.

Mientras que Jon terminaba de ser afeitado, todos siguieron intercambiando bromas como amigos y hermanos, sin que ninguno de los cinco amigos supiera que las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar.

* * *

La Princesa Lyarra Baratheon suprimió un gruñido.

Porque ella tenía que ir en un carruaje con su Madre y sus hermanos menores. ¿Por qué no podía ir con su Padre a caballo? Cabalgando a su lado como su hija tal como lo estaba haciendo su hermano menor Joffrey.

Todo solamente porque su Padre quería que se viera como verdadera Princesa para el que sería su prometido el Primogénito de Lord Eddard Stark, Robb Stark.

Cuando Lyarra se enteró que su Padre la iba a comprometer se había enfurecido con él, recordó cuando era niña que su amado Padre le decía que ella era su cierva y que cuando creciera se podría casar con el hombre que quisiera. ¿Dónde quedaron esas palabras? Ahora aquí estaba dirigiéndose al norte para comprometerse con un joven que no quería.

"Madre, ¿Podre conocerlo?" Pregunto una niña hermosa de rizos dorados y ojos esmeraldas y labios carnosos. La hermana menor de Lyarra. La princesa Myrcella Baratheon.

Lyarra vio esto con curiosidad, ¿A quién quería conocer su hermana?

"No lo sé" Respondió una mujer sorprendentemente hermosa que parecía una versión más adulta de Myrcella. La mujer es alta de piel clara, cabello dorado y ojos verde esmeralda y una figura esbelta, agraciada y elegante. Esta hermosa mujer es la Reina y madre de los príncipes, Cersei Lannister.

La cara de Myrcella se entristeció, cosa que Cersei noto al instante. "Pero estoy segura que si le pregunto a tu Padre él te dejará conocer al bastardo, quien se sentirá honrado de conocer a un Princesa tan hermosa como tú" Hablo rápidamente Cersei con una sonrisa al ver como la cara de Myrcella se alegraba.

"¿De qué están hablando?" Cuestiono Lyarra con interés.

"Del niño milagro" Contesto un niño regordete de cabello rubio muy claro y rizado y ojos esmeraldas, el menor de los hijos del Rey Robert y la Reina Cersei. El Principe Tommen Baratheon.

"¿El niño milagro?" Pregunto Lyarra confundida.

"Lya, ¿no has escuchado sobre la historia del niño milagro?" Myrcella no pudo evitar sonar sorprendida.

"¿Es malo que no lo sepa?" Cuestiono Lyarra mientras levantaba una ceja.

"Es una historia muy famosa, muchos bardos cantan sobre ello. Se trata sobre uno de los hijos bastardos de Lord Eddard Stark. Jugram creo que es que se llama" Contesto Myrcella, Lyarra le hizo seña con la mano para que prosiguiera con la historia.

"Jugram Snow es el nombre del joven, es el segundo hijo de Lord Stark y su primer hijo ilegitimo, la historia cuenta que el niño era muy diferente a sus hermanos, mientras que sus hermanos se interesaron por juegos infantiles, él lo primero que le intereso fue los libros leyendo a una edad más temprana que cualquiera de sus hermanos, el Maestre de Winterfell estaba encantado con su talento, un talento único lo llamo, pero había un problema y es que el niño se creía era mudo pues nunca dijo una palabra, cuando sus hermanos jugaban o entrenaban con la espada, el solo observaba en silencio como si intentase descifrar que estaban haciendo. Pero un día eso cambio, mientras que sus hermanos entrenaban en el patio el joven dijo sus primeras palabras con fluidez, cosa que la mayoría considera un milagro pues estaban convencido que era mudo" Conto Myrcella con gran admiración por la historia.

"¿Y eso es todo?" Pregunto Lyarra algo decepcionada, ¿solamente por eso es considerado algo especial?

Pero Myrcella negó con la cabeza. "Aún no ha acabado la historia" Confeso Myrcella.

"Jugram sufrió un accidente luego en el bosque de los dioses, el accidente lo dejo en cama varias semanas y luego sufrió de una enfermedad mortal, el maestre dijo que incluso si se recuperaba no volvería a mover las extremidades, pero el chico no se recuperaba solamente empeoraba, hasta el punto que todas las personas lo daban ya por muerto, incluso el Maestre de Winterfell dijo una noche que sería la última del chico y que no tenía salvación pero ante todo pronóstico el chico se recuperó de su enfermedad y no solo eso sino que también fue capaz de caminar algo que el Maestre considero imposible, todo el mundo dice que fue un milagro que el chico pueda vivir hoy en día… en el norte dicen que el chico tiene el favor de los antiguos dioses mientras que en el sur, dicen que el niño fue salvado por los siete" Termino Myrcella de contar la historia a su hermana mayor.

'Interesante' Pensó Lyarra, pero estaba algo escéptica sobre toda la historia, puede que algunas cosas fueran ciertas, pero no creía que todo fuera verdad. En su experiencia sabía que la gente podía llegar a exagerar las historias.

El carruaje se detuvo. Eso solo quería decir una cosa y que ya habían llegado. Lyarra se acomodó su vestido, su vestido era hermoso de color rojo con detalles dorado como la casa de su Madre.

Primero se bajó Tommen, después se bajó Myrcella y luego se bajó Lyarra y por último se bajó la Reina Cersei.

Lyarra vio que su Padre el Rey Robert Baratheon, hablaba con un hombre de largo cabello castaño oscuro, ojos grises, rostro alargado y barba corta llena canas. Lyarra rápidamente supo que él es Lord Eddard Stark.

La mirada de Lyarra se dirigió al joven que estaba al lado de Lord Stark. Lyarra sabía que el joven que vio era el hijo de Lord Eddard Stark, Robb Stark es el nombre del joven y es como mucho un año mayor que ella. Robb es un joven de piel clara, constitución robusta, ojos azules, cabello grueso color marrón rojizo.

'Es más pequeño que yo' Pensó Lyarra mientras hacia una pequeña mueca.

Lyarra lo admitiría, Robb es guapo, pero no lo consideraría hermoso, ella había vivido en la corte de King's Landing donde cientos de caballeros iban en especial con su Padre quien le encantaba hacer torneos, y Robb en comparación a alguien como su Tío Renly, su Tío Jaime o Ser Loras Tyrell era un simple crio.

Aunque para ella el físico importaba con que fuera guapo le bastara, pero lo que de verdad le importaba es que clase de persona era, si se casara solo por atractivo se casaría con Ser Loras.

Al lado de Robb había una joven hermosa con pómulos altos, ojos azules vivido muy parecido a los de Robb y cabello castaño grueso, por el lugar en el que estaba parada la joven, Lyarra supo que era una hija de Lord Eddard, lo que no le gustaba es que ella estaba viendo soñadoramente a él joven que estaba al lado de Lyarra.

Lyarra vio al joven que tenía al lado su hermano menor, el segundo hijo del Rey Robert y la Reina Cersei, el primer varón que tuvieron y por lo tanto el heredero al trono de hierro. El nombre del joven es Joffrey, Joffrey es un año menor que Lyarra, pero era ligeramente más alto que ella, su hermano es muy distinto a ella. Joffrey es guapo, tiene el cabello rubio rizado, ojos verdes oscuro y labios carnosos. Lyarra a diferencia de Joffrey tiene el cabello negro azabache como su Padre y ojos azul aguamarina.

'Pobrecita' Pensó Lyarra con una mueca, ella sabía que Joffrey no es lo único llamaría un chico bueno.

La princesa regreso la mirada hacia donde estaba la familia Stark, pero hubo algo detrás de la familia que le llamo la atención, unas hermosas joyas. Estaba justo entre Robb y su hermana menor.

'No son joyas, son unos ojos' Se dio cuenta Lyarra. Pero son tan fascinantes y hechizantes que ella no podía quitar la mirada de ellos, tenían un toco de melancolía en ellos y a su vez parecían decepcionado de algo, Lyarra vio que esos ojos tenían la vista puesta sobre su Padre.

Luego esos ojos conectaron su mirada con la suya, y Lyarra pudo sentir un rubor en sus mejillas. Pero no pudo quitar la mirada de esos ojos violetas. Realmente parecían un par de hermosas joyas.

Nada pudo hacerla quitar la mirada solamente la voz de su Padre la volvió a la realidad.

"Llévame a las tumbas. Quiero rendir mis respetos" Ordeno Robert a Lord Stark.

"Hemos viajado por un mes, mi amor. Los muertos pueden esperar" Declaro Cersei, pero Robert la ignoro.

"Ned" Llamo Robert mientras empezaba a caminar hacia las criptas.

Lord Stark le dirigió una mirada a Cersei para luego seguir a su Rey y amigo.

'Quiere ir a Lady Lyanna' Pensó Lyarra mientras miraba su Padre marcharse, ella sabía que su nombre provenía de la hermana muerta de Lord Eddard, aunque no le habían puesto el mismo nombre porque podría ser considerado un insulto, por lo tanto, su Padre le puso uno parecido.

"¿Dónde está el gnomo?" Lyarra escucho una voz pregunta, provenía de una chica de rostro alargado, cabello castaño oscuro y ojos grises, que estaba al lado de la hermana de Robb, por lo tanto, debía ser otra hija de la casa Stark.

Su Madre escucho esas palabras y se dirigió a un hombre alto, vigoroso y guapo, el hombre tiene el cabello rizado color rubio dorado y ojos verde. Vestido con una armadura y una capa blanca, el nombre del hombre es Ser Jaime Lannister, el Tío de Lyarra y el hermano gemelo de la Reina Cersei, miembro de la Guardia Real.

"¿Dónde está nuestro hermano?" Pregunto Cersei por su tono se deducía no estaba muy feliz. "Ve y buscar a la pequeña bestia" Ordeno Cersei a su gemelo.

Lyarra suspiro, y regreso la mirada hacia donde se encontraba la familia Stark, inconscientemente su mirada buscaba esos ojos violetas que parecían un par de gemas.

Pero con la mirada que se encontró fue con la de Robb aquel que sería su prometido, él le sonrió y ella le regreso la sonrisa. Pero al cabo de unos segundos ambos tuvieron que irse sin poder hablar, ambos tenían que prepararse para la fiesta, ya habría tiempo para conocerse.

* * *

Lyarra lucía un hermoso vestido, de color verde con detalles dorados los colores de la casa de su Padre.

Las doncellas daban los últimos detalles en su cabello y terminaban de arreglar perfectamente el vestido.

La Princesa se vio en el espejo, para asegurarse de estar perfecta para la fiesta que la familia Stark daría para su familia y para revelar el compromiso entre ella y Robb.

Llevaba una diadema que había sido un regalo de su padre para su día del nombre número catorce. También vio que sus curvas empezaban acentuarse se decía que cuando creciera eclipsaría incluso a su propia Madre.

"Princesa, ya está todo lista" Declaro una de sus doncellas, la princesa tomo una respiración antes de salir de su habitación lista para la fiesta.

Se encontró con aquel que la escoltaría, y que sería su prometido dentro de poco. Robb se veía muy atractivo vestido con los colores de su casa, gris y blanco.

El joven Stark se acercó a la Princesa y planto un suave beso en su mano. "La Princesa muy hermosa, más hermosa que cualquier doncella que haya visto o veré" Alago Robb con una sonrisa.

Lyarra pudo sentir como las comisuras de sus labios se elevaban.

Robb le extendió el brazo con su sonrisa aun presente. "¿Puedo?"

Lyarra acepto el brazo de Robb. "Sera un honor ser escoltada por usted" Confeso Lyarra.

"El honor es todo mío, Princesa" Declaro Robb.

Ambos dirigieron su mirada al frente preparados para entrar a la fiesta.

Lyarra ya se podía hacer una idea que estaba noche sería muy larga.

* * *

Jon Snow gruño con frustración.

Era que, ¿la quinta vez que su rostro probaba la tierra?

Su hermano gemelo lo había vuelto a derrotar en un duelo de entrenamiento con espadas. Llevaban peleando toda la noche pues ellos no eran bienvenidos en la fiesta según la propia Lady Stark.

"Tener a unos bastardos puede ser una ofensa a la familia real" Fueron las palabras que había dicho Lady Catelyn.

Entonces para que había sido la estupidez de estar presentables cuando estuviera la familia real si ni él ni su hermano podrían estar en la fiesta.

Por ello su hermano y el decidieron pasar la noche entrenando con la espada, ya que no podrían estar en la fiesta no significaba que estuvieran toda la noche haciendo nada.

Habían tenido varios duelos, pero ninguno Jon lo había podido ganar, hace unos años su hermano y el eran semejantes en términos de habilidad con su espada, pero su hermano su hermano mayor termino por superarlo, y hace dos años que el sabor a la victoria a Jon le sabia distante, a veces podía ganarle, pero eran ocasiones muy poco frecuentes. El Padre de Jon alabo a su hermano diciendo que en todo lo que él se dedicase sobresalía.

La única persona que ahora era semejante a su hermano es Domeric, y la única que podía ganarle era el joven que los observaba divertidos.

Joven tenía una edad similar a la de Theon y Domeric siendo el mayor que ambos, el joven es alto tiene el cabello negro azabache que le llega hasta la espada, una bandana roja que cubre su frente y ojos carmesí. El nombre del joven es Lyonnel.

Jon suprimió un gruñido mientras se levantaba del suelo.

Una vez estuvo completamente de pie se puso en guardia listo para otro duelo, su hermano lo vio y también se puso en guardia.

Jon normalmente se hubiera detenido y hubiera pensado en un plan de acción, Ser Rodrik siempre les dijo que una batalla no es solamente cargar a lo loco en contra de tu enemigo, sino que una batalla no solo gana el más habilidoso si no el más inteligente también, pues en cuestión de segundos debes buscar el mejor plan de acción.

Pero Jon estaba demasiado furioso y frustrado y se abalanzo salvajemente en contra de su hermano gemelo mayor.

Jugram en un simple movimiento lo desarmo fácilmente. Jon formo una mueca mientras la espada de su hermano lo apuntaba.

"Mi derrota" Acepto Jon de mala gana.

Jugram suspiro cansadamente. "Deberíamos dejarlo ya" Hablo Jugram por su tono se podía ver que estaba cansado.

"Aún podemos continuar" Dijo Jon rápidamente.

"No estas luchando bien, dejas que tus emociones nublen tu juicio durante el combate" Declaro Jugram.

Jon iba a contestar, pero Lyonnel lo interrumpió. "Jugo tiene razón Jon, dejas que tu furia y frustración nuble tu juicio eso hace que Jugo se le haga más fácil vencerte" Fueron las palabras de Lyonnel.

Su hermano gemelo mayor puso una mano en su hombro. "Jon, entiendo que este furioso y frustrado por no poder estar en la fiesta, entiendo mejor que nadie como te sientes, pero el hecho que la familia real este en esa fiesta no la hace especial" Comento Jugram con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque triste.

"Y tiene razón" Hablo una voz familiar, Domeric salió de la fiesta y se acercaba ellos, tiro una bolsa con monedas a Lyonnel.

"Es justo como dijiste" Dijo Domeric mientras miraba a Lyonnel, Jon vio esto confundido parecían haber apostado entre ellos. "Lo más emocionante de la fiesta fue cuando anunciaron los compromisos de ahí todo se fue en picada, el Rey se empezó a besar con la primera golfa que tuviera a la mano, la Reina le dirigía miradas gélidas llena de desaprobación. Los únicos que parecían estarse divirtiendo eran Robb y la Princesa Lyarra hasta que Theon se llevó a Robb para hablar, la Reina incluso ya se retiró… Justo como Lyonnel predijo que sería" Conto Domeric de manera resumida como había sido la fiesta.

Jugram vio a Jon con una mirada que prácticamente le decía. "Te lo dije"

Un jinete entro al castillo, un hombre de la guardia de la noche, pero no cualquier hombre, el hombre tiene rasgos afilados y ojos azul grisáceos. Él es el hermano menor de Eddard Stark y por lo tanto el Tío de Jugram y Jon.

"Parecen que están teniendo una pequeña fiesta aquí afuera" Comento Benjen con una sonrisa.

Jon sintió que su ira se desvanecía cuando apareció una sonrisa en su rostro solemne. Mientras que Benjen desmontaba su caballo, Jon soltó su espada y se adelantó a su hermano para saludar a su Tío.

"Tío Benjen" Saludo Jon con una sonrisa mientras que se acercaba a su Tío.

Ambos se rieron antes de abrazarse.

"Tío" Llamo Jugram con una sonrisa feliz, pero a su vez lucia melancólica y recibió un abrazo igual que el de su hermano.

"Miraos, como han crecido" Declaro Benjen con alegría. "Cabalgue todo el día. No quise dejarte solo con los Lannister" Confeso su Tío.

"¿Por qué no están en la fiesta?" Pregunto Benjen confundido.

"Lady Stark pensó que podríamos insultar a la familia real ver a los bastardos entre ellos" Respondió Jon.

Benjen pareció algo triste por eso. "Bueno, siempre serán bienvenidos en el muro. Ningún bastardo ha sido rechazado ahí" Confeso Benjen, eso le dio una idea a Jon.

"Llévame contigo cuando regreses" Comento Jon.

"Jon…" Empezó Benjen, pero fue interrumpido por su sobrino Jon.

"Nuestro Padre me dejara ir si tú se lo pides, Jugram ha estado pensando en ir incluso" Declaro Jon, la última parte se suponía era un secreto entre gemelos, pero Jon quería usar todos los argumentos que tuviera a favor para poder ir a la Guardia de la Noche.

Jugram pareció lastimado al darse cuenta que su gemelo rompió su promesa sobre no decir nada de que estaba pensando si ir con él para alistarse en la Guardia de la Noche.

Las miradas se dirigieron a Jugram. El siempre había estado en contra de ir a la Guardia de la noche y también estaba en contra que su hermano fuera, ciertamente que esté pensando en ir es algo serio.

"Jugo, ¿has pensado en ir al muro?" Pregunto Benjen con voz seria.

Jugram pudo sentir todas las miradas en él y al final solo asintió con la cabeza.

Benjen pareció perdido en sus pensamientos mientras pensaba que decir.

Al cabo de unos segundos Benjen hablo. "El Muro no se va a ir a ninguna parte" Empezó su Tío. "No sabéis a lo que estarían renunciando. No tenemos familia. Ninguno de nosotros seremos padres" Continuo Benjen, pero Jon lo interrumpió.

"A mí no me importa eso" Confeso Jon, Jugram por su parte tenía una expresión pensativa.

"A lo mejor sí, si supieses lo que significa" Comento Benjen cuando de repente se escuchó una risa proveniente de la fiesta.

"Sera mejor que entre. A rescatar a tu Padre de sus invitados" Declaro Benjen con una sonrisa.

Puso una de sus manos en cada uno de los hombros de sus dos sobrinos. "Hablaremos luego" Prometió Benjen para luego irse hacia la fiesta.

Jugram suspiro y vio a Domeric y Lyonnel y les asintió ambos tomaron la señal y se fueron rápidamente. Jugram volvió su mirada a Jon.

Jon sabía lo que vendría una larga charla. Su hermano estaba listo para hablar, pero una voz hablo primero.

"Vuestro Tío está en la Guardia de la Noche" No fue una pregunta fue una afirmación proveniente de un enano, con piernas rechonchas, una frente prominente, ojos desiguales de verde y negro y una mezcla de rubio pálido y negro.

"¿Qué haces allá atrás?" Pregunto Jon en tono serio.

El enano por su parte se acercaba a ellos.

"Preparándome para una noche con tu familia" Respondió el enano para luego dar un sorbo a su cantimplora. "Siempre he querido ver el muro" Continuo el enano.

"Tú eres Tyrion Lannister. El hermano de la Reina" Identifico Jugram.

"Mi mayor logro" Declaro Tyrion con sarcasmo. "Y ustedes son los bastardos de Ned Stark, ¿no?"

Jon se mostró molesto y se alejó, Jugram por su parte puso un rostro serio.

"¿Los ofendí? Lo siento" Se disculpó rápidamente Tyrion antes de que Jon se fuera muy lejos. "Sin embargo, son los bastardos" Re afirmo Tyrion.

"Lord Eddard Stark es nuestro Padre" Hablo Jon su tono completamente neutro.

"Y Lady Stark no es vuestra Madre" Dijo Tyrion. "Lo que los hace, unos bastardos" Continuo el enano.

Jon desvió la mirada mientras que Jugram se mantuvo en silencio.

Tyrion se acercó a ambos. "Déjenme darles un consejo, bastardos" Declaro mientras se acercaba.

"Nunca olviden lo qué eres. El resto del mundo no lo hará. Úsenlo como una armadura… y jamás será usado en su contra" Aconsejo Tyrion para luego darse la vuelta y empezar a caminar hacia la fiesta.

"En pocas palabras, enorgullécete de ser bastardo, si estas orgulloso de lo que eres nunca podrá ser usado en tu contra" Hablo Jugram mientras miraba a Tyrion quien le regreso la mirada, en sus ojos desiguales hubo un brillo de interés, pero no hablo solo continuo su camino.

"¿Qué diablos sabes tú lo que es ser bastardo?" Cuestiono Jon.

Tyrion se detuvo y lo volteo a ver. "Todos los enanos son bastardos ante los ojos de su Padre" Contesto Tyrion para luego seguir su camino.

Jugram miro a Tyrion irse cuando por fin entro a la fiesta volteo a ver a Jon, su mirada mostraba decepción, ciertamente no se había olvidado de que Jon había dicho algo que no debía con su Tío Benjen.

"No voy a discutir hoy lo que dijiste, pero lo hablaremos" Declaro Jugram, ciertamente las palabras de Tyrion lo habían dejado pensativos.

Luego de esas palabras Jugram se fue dejando a un Jon solo en el campo de entrenamiento.

* * *

Robb resulto ser mejor de lo que la Princesa Lyarra esperaba.

Durante toda la fiesta, fue alguien caballeroso, cortes, galante, amable y gracioso. Lyarra solo podía describir a Robb como un heredero perfecto.

La relación para ellos empezó siendo incomoda y tensa, no por culpa de Robb sino por culpa de la misma Lyarra.

Pero al corto tiempo, ella se encontró sonriendo y riendo de las bromas de Robb, disfrutando de la charla que el joven Stark le daba, gracias a Robb ella se olvidó de la fiesta y se perdió en sus ojos azules mientras charlaban. Lyarra sentía que podía llegar amarlo y vivir en el norte sin importa que tan sombrío y frio fuera.

Hasta que Theon Greyjoy los interrumpió, al principio Robb se mostró molesto con el Greyjoy, pero al poco tiempo ambos estaban hablando como hermanos, y aunque Robb se esforzó mucho para que Lyarra no sintiera desplazada de la conversación, no lo logro.

Y regreso a la realidad.

Su Padre ya estaba borracho y para aumentar más las cosas se estaba besando con una sirvienta lo cual claramente era una falta de respeto a la Reina, pero nadie iba a comentárselo él era el Rey después de todo.

Lyarra amaba mucho su Padre, ansiaba su atención y que estuviera orgullosa de ella, pero eso no la cegaba. Ella no podía tapar el sol con un dedo. Ella sabía muy bien lo que era su Padre, un borracho y mujeriego.

La Reina Cersei le mando miradas gélidas y llenas de desaprobación a su esposo, y continuo así durante unos minutos hasta que se cansó de ser insultada enfrente de una casa noble como la casa Stark y se fue de la fiesta.

La Princesa entonces decidió hablar con la hermana menor de Robb, Sansa. Todo empezó bien, entre halagos mutuos, pero todo decayó cuando Sansa le pregunto sobre Joffrey.

Lyarra fue honesta y le dijo que Joffrey y le conté que su hermano menor no era una buena persona. Pero Sansa tenía una confianza ciega en Joffrey.

Sansa la acuso de estar celosa de su hermano Joffrey por ser el príncipe heredero y el centro de atención. A Lyarra nunca le había interesado eso, Joffrey podía ser el centro de atención de la gente, incluso el heredero, pero nunca había tenido la atención de su Padre como la tenía Lyarra. La princesa tenía mucho de su Padre y le empezó a discutir, no se quedaría callada ante tal acusación.

Pero Justo antes de que se formara un escándalo, la hermana menor de Sansa, Arya le tiro un trozo de comida al vestido. Eso fue suficiente para que Sansa se olvidara de Lyarra.

Robb fue mandado por su Madre a llevarse a Arya y fue el momento perfecto para Lyarra, ella aprovecho que su prometido se había ido con ello ella también se excusó.

Fue a sus habitaciones y se cambió.

Se quitó el hermoso vestido, y se vistió como un chico para poder salir del castillo sin que nadie la notara.

También ayudo que casi todos estuvieran más pendientes de la fiesta que de quien entraba o salía del castillo.

Al salir de sus habitaciones paso por el patio de entrenamiento donde solo había un joven de la misma edad de Robb. Tenía una altura similar a la de Robb, aunque ligeramente más alto, el joven es guapo, pero de manera distinta a Robb quien es guapo de manera alegre.

El joven es guapo de manera solemne, es moreno, tiene el rostro alargado, el cabello castaño oscuro y ojos grises tan oscuros que casi parecían negros. El joven parecía enfadado y Lyarra sintió pena por el pues estaba solo hay entrenando con la espada.

Lyarra lo ubico rápidamente como uno de los bastardos de Lord Eddard Stark, las cosas que le hicieron ubicarlo como un hijo de Eddard era su parecido físico con el propio Lord Stark, y que también había escuchado que los hijos bastardos de Lord Stark tenían una edad similar a la de Robb fue gracias a ello que ella sospechaba que era uno de los bastardos. Pero ella no se acercó al joven pues parecía furioso consigo mismo y ella no quería interrumpirlo en sus practica con la espada

Tomo su montura y salió de Winterfell, cabalgo durante minutos en busca de un lugar alejado, pero no tanto, que fuera lo suficiente como para que nadie fuera ahí.

Entro en un bosque que lo llevo a un sitio que simplemente era hermoso en todos los sentidos.

El sitio estaba rodeado de árboles pues se encontraba en medio de un bosque, había un pequeño y hermoso lago que reflejaba la luz de la luna, el lago estaba rodeado de flores entre ella la más abundante eran las rosas invernales. Simplemente el sitio era perfecto.

Lyarra había sido criada para ser una princesa perfecta, y se le daba muy bien serlo.

Pero

La princesa desenvaino su espada y empezó a entrenar con ella.

Lyarra creció escuchando las historias de su Padre en su juventud y del buen guerrero que era. Ella lo admiraba tanto que deseaba ser como el, pero al ser una mujer no la dejarían.

Ella comunico sus deseos a su Padre, el deseo de querer ser una gran guerrera tal y como él lo había hecho en su juventud. Y su Padre se rio divertido, y al día siguiente su Tío Jaime y su espada juramentada Ser Barristan Selmy la estaban entrenando en secreto. Recibió un trato único, que no muchas mujeres tenían la suerte de recibir y menos Princesas o Lady de alta cuna.

El sonido de la hierba siendo pisada la alerto, se puso en guardia y volteo a ver el lugar de providencia del ruido.

Había un chico que la observaba, llevaba un arpa con él. Pero la miraba sorprendido.

No podía ver bien, al chico pues la oscuridad de la noche lo hacía difícil de ver, pudo notar con dificultad sus ojos. Los cuales eran melancólicos, pero a su vez había sorpresa en ellos por verla entrenar con la espada.

Quizás lo mejor o lo que hubiera hecho una Lady cualquiera seria pedir y rogar por el silencio del chico.

Pero Lyarra tenía mucho de su Padre en ella, a la vez de encogerse, pedir y rogar por el silencio del chico. Ella se alzó y se mantuvo urgida y orgullosa.

"¿Qué crees que por ser una Princesa no puedo usar una espada?" Pregunto Lyarra desafiantemente y feroz como una tormenta.

Eso pareció sorprender más al joven. Y en esos ojos melancólicos hubo un brillo de interés.

La luz de la luna los ilumino a ambos.

Y Lyarra se dio cuenta que los ojos del Joven, eran los mismo que vio cuando llego a Winterfell, esos cautivadores y hechizantes ojos que parecían un par de joyas de color violeta amatista de una tonalidad oscura. Lyarra se dio cuenta que el joven era muy distinto a Robb y guardaba cierta semejanza con el joven que vio entrenar en el patio de Winterfell, pero a su vez era muy distinto.

El joven tiene la piel pálida, es esbelto y más alto que ella, tiene rasgos un poco delicados, pero no lo suficiente para confundir su género, el pelo le llega hasta los hombros. El cabello lacio del joven está muy bien cuidado noto la Princesa, su melena es entre oro y plata, o como la gente comúnmente la llamaba, rubio platinado. Tiene esos fascinantes ojos que parecían gemas de color violeta amatista de una tonalidad oscura que tienen a Lyarra cautivada y a su vez hechizada. Y el joven le sonreía.

Ninguno dijo nada, solamente se observaron en silencio, y a su vez sorprendidos.

Algunas cosas pasan por casualidad y otras simplemente están destinadas a ocurrir…


End file.
